


Believe In Miracles

by Duh_e_l



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bitchy Kyungsoo, F/M, Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, evil cousin, negative kyungsoo, teacher kris, teenage sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duh_e_l/pseuds/Duh_e_l
Summary: Kyungsoo is stuck with his family for a week it shouldn't be terrible but the Do's are not an ordinary family so he finds comfort in stalking a tall handsome Chinese man





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic ever. I had to dare myself to publish it cause I don't have much confidence in my writing skills. It's also not beta-ed cause I don't have a beta. Also my first time writing an M/M story and a chaptered one that has up to 1000 + words. Please drop comments and if you have any questions about the fic feel free to ask

_**Chapter one** _

 

 

_ cause I need to know now what we've got~  _

_ my loneliness is killing me - and I~  _

_ I must confess I still believe - still believe  _

Kyungsoo could have sworn he heard himself screeching internally as he tried to endure the torture coming from the next room. He's been trying his best to hold his anger in for five hours now and would somebody please give him a break already. He only came back to Korea to stop his mom's nagging and stop her from flying to Osaka herself. That place is his only safe haven and he won't let her taint it. Even if it meant coming for the oh so dreadful _Family Week_

Apparently family week is a week of games,fun activities and family bonding for all Do's and it's compulsory every year no matter what. All Kyungsoo wanted to do this year was to avoid all possible forms of contact with his family. The only conversation he planned on having with them were the (unfortunately) necessary 'good morning' and 'am going to bed now'. It seemed like a perfect plan but he forgot that he was born to be unlucky. His attention freak of a cousin just decided to make the very first day of an awful week much more awful than he planned by choosing to mock him with this very song that sounded so gay.

Another reason why family week sucked was because about three years ago,Kyungsoo got sick and tired of his mom asking when he was going to settle down,get married and have kids or if he was seeing anyone. He didn't know when he blurted out that he's gay and single so no grandkids for her. That earned him two family week free years making him wish he'd said it earlier. But life is unfair and he got forced into it again because 'family bonds are strong' as his mom told him over the phone four months ago. It didn't stop anyone from treating him like shit. So in other words no one treated him differently, well no one except his cousin Areum who he's sure is playing that song on repeat just to spite him enough to confront her about it. They've well mostly _she_ has been playing this little game for years. It all started around the time rest of his relatives deemed him useless and when Kyungsoo decided not to give a fuck about the world. That was fourteen years back,when Areum was four and it used to be cute but now it's just really tiring to say the least. It gets worse when she starts to sing along and if it's his attention she wants then that's what she'll get in the form of his infamous death glare.

He walked out of his room into the hallway it wasn't a long walk so why did he feel like his heart was about to implode from running for hours and why was he the only one bordered by the music or the fact that Areum's room was right next to his. He took a deep breath and walked into the room not caring if he was being rude. He was completely taken aback when he saw Areum on the floor crying like she did when she was six and Kyungsoo broke her favourite barbie doll. He was certain she would stop clinging after that but she didn't.

Kyungsoo took a minute to soften his expression and sat on the floor in front of her cause even though he'd never admit it,he has a soft spot for his cousin. She instantly wrapped her hands around him and buried her face in his chest "Soo oppa" her voice was muffled in his chest "Why didn't you respond earlier?"she wailed loudly and Kyungsoo internally face palmed himself,of course it was about her stupid game.

"What do you want Areum", it was a bit harsh and he could feel a frown forming on his face.

"Se-Sehunnie oppa bro-ke up with me eee", she stuttered and cried even louder letting her face fall on his chest, there's going to be a reddened spot on his chest soon if she continues to use her massive head like that.

He knows he could be enjoying a sleeping right now or watching a movie or something not listening to his younger cousin rant about her love life. After coming out that he plays for the same team,Areum found it very necessary to talk about her 'girl problems' with him(the little stereotypical brat). "I thought you said real women don't cry over boys" Kyungsoo deadpanned when she looked up.

Areum gave him an impassive look of her own before she gathered herself up and sat on her bed. "Am not done talking",she said calmly almost too calmly for someone who was just crying her eyes out. "You know I always give boyfriend updates first duh",she rolled her eyes. "And that's not the reason why am crying".

Kyungsoo sighed thinking the reason might be a lot more unimportant "Okay then tell me,why _are_ you crying?"

" I scored an eighty four on my last geography test and it's one of my favourite subjects. Like how is it possible that _I'd_ score an _eighty four_ in my favourite subject or any subject at all. Its impossible",she said as tears welled her eyes again.

It was,if he were to be honest a bit surprising. Areum,unlike himself, is a very normal Do. She's a perfectionist,a snob and a smartass, a Do through and through.

"So what? You want me to cry with you,tell you everything's going to be okay and call upon the magic of girl and gay power to heal your broken heart?"

"No you dim wit , I want you to act as my guardian and ask my teacher why I scored an..",she cringed a little before continuing "an eighty four on that test". Kyungsoo felt his left eye twitch at that, he really needs to kill this kid.

"And why would I be doing that?"

"Because",she went to her drawer and brought something out,"I still have this",she handed him a piece of paper with his writing and signature on it. "It's the 'whatever you want in the next twelve years' coupon you gave to me on my sixth birthday and it's been twelve years now so you have to do what I want",she gave him an ugly grin,unleashing the devil she really  is inside.

"Huh?". He tried to pretend he couldn't remember it cause he was certain she would have lost it or wouldn't remember that's why he wrote _in the next twelve freaking years_ on that stupid coupon,that explains why she was happy when she received it. It's mind blowing how karma just loves being a pain in his ass and said pain is not the good type you get from a lovely one night stand with a handsome stranger. Why did he have to use the money he was supposed to use to buy Areum her present twelve years ago to go watch that stupid but incredibly educational and hot gay movie at that stupid Boyeon's house with nachos.

"You know you're the worst liar on earth your facial expressions suck. I need you to be at my school on Monday,10 am sharp",she interupted his thoughts. "And oh look that's tomorrow",she faked being surprised after looking at the calender on her bedside table making her huge eyes even bigger

"Okay Soo oppa,good night,dream of me",Kyungsoo knows he won't be doing that. She stood up and ushered a still very appalled Kyungsoo out of her room. He stood in the hallway cursing his existence. This was why he didn't want to come back to Korea in the first place,he's going to have a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Kyungsoo's relationship with his parents and I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Soo oppa and happy Kyungsoo day exo-ls. Would have posted this earlier but am like super busy these days and I picked this over sleep cause it's Soo oppa's bday yay Another unbeta-ed fic by yours truly,please drop comments and kudos!!

Kyungsoo,as a child had a lot of things he wanted to do. When he was five he wanted to be an alligator wrestler after Boyeon got that really cool ranger costume and inflatable alligator on halloween and despite his infixed hatred for the boy he thought he looked cool in the outfit.Kyungsoo tried telling his parents but they simply told him he was meant to do something better like be a doctor like his aunt or an entrepreneur like his dad. He was going to be someone 'useful'.

When Kyungsoo turned seven,he wanted to be an astronaut. One of the helps showed him a book on astonomy in the family library and he fell in love with it almost immediately since it was a bit hard to grasp some of the really big words. But Kyungsoo wasn't just a smart kid,he was determined so he learnt the names of sixteen of Jupiter's moons and made a poem out of it. He tried telling his parents but they brushed it off and took him to many of their social events where he was bored out of his mind so he could 'learn'. A week after telling his parents about his new interest,the help who showed him the book was fired and he was forced to take extra lessons at school on weekdays and at home on weekends.

At nine Kyungsoo wanted to be a fire fighter but by then he knew he couldn't tell them. They'll only brush it off like they usually do and take him to that damn career counsellor who always 'advise' him to go to business school or become an engineer and it was so sickenly obvious his dad was controlling the man. He tried singing when he was eleven and joined the school choir. His music teacher was so proud of him even though his parents weren't. It pained him to find out his parents would rather attend someone's else's kid's birthday party than attend his first and sadly only recital.

Twelve was when Kyungsoo finally had enough,he wasn't going to stand back and lett his parents control him. At school,they had a career day event which was supposed to help let both parents and teachers know what kids wanted to become and help them in fulfilling their dreams. To cut the horrifying story short,Kyungsoo stood at the art booth and when he was asked he made it clear that he was going to become a writer. His mom tried to stop his 'childish antics' but that only lead to Kyungsoo throwing a tantrum and embarrassing her in front of the PTA.

Kyungsoo honestly love and adore his parents but the way they fulfilled their parental duties wasn't awesome. He really wished he could have a normal dinner with them but something always goes wrong. He tried not to scowl when he walked into the dinning hall. His mom sat on one end of their unnecessarily long dinning table and his dad on the other end

"How nice of you to join us",his mom stood up and walked towards him,she kissed and embraced him before ushering him to a seat on her right, close to her own seat but not too far from his father's. "You know,I was scared you won't come down for dinner. I can't remember the last time we had a proper family dinner",she smiled looking directly at her husband."I'll go check on Areum if she's joining us".

Kyungsoo was sure he heard his dad grunt at that."How far have you gone with your book?",Mr. Do asked his son without as much as sparing him a glance.

"Far enough".

Another grunt,"Well when you get past 'far enough' let me know. I have a friend who might be able to help publish it".

"Thanks dad but I don't need your help or your friend's".

"I didn't waste my time and money on you just so you could end up being a failure and a disappointment. If you can't write a book then why did you become a writer?",he sighed.

"Because it's what I wanted and like I said before I've gone far enough with my book"

"How about I make you a deal then?"

"Am listening",Kyungsoo shrugged taking on his father's challenge.

"You have a year from now,if you can't complete your book,become popular for it or do anything reasonable by then am sending you to business school,deal?".

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn't agree to that but his pride won't let him so he agreed to his father's demands."And what do I get if I am able to get my book completed and be a best selling author?".

"I'll admit that I've been wrong about you,let you go as far away from your mother and I as possible and stop your mom from inviting you to these family week events of hers. You'll get the freedom you always wanted".

It wasn't a really amazing deal but Kyungsoo knew that if he won it'll be a whole lot better than winning a lottery prize. There had to be a win for his dad in both cases. He knew his dad wasn't the type to make a deal without being sure that he'll win on both sides kinda like a killing two birds with one stone thing but what was it exactly? Kyungsoo mulling over what his dad might gain,he didn't know when his mom entered the room.

"And what's with the tension I sense in here?",Mrs. Do asked looking at both her husband and son. The look on her face would tell that she was amused at how Kyungsoo suddenly paled when he heard her voice. "Let's eat,Areeum won't be joining us tonight",she clapped which was the signal for the cook to bring in the food. "Kyungsoo,Areum's parents will be coming tomorrow and they'll be coming with your grandparents. They should be here around say four pm so I cleared up your schedule so we can all welcome them as one happy family",she said smiling happily

"Sure mom". After that dinner went on quietly with no one being interested in having actual family conversations even though it was family week and Kyungsoo went to bed with a terrible headache since he spent a lot of time trying to gather ideas for the next chapter of his book

\---

Do Kyungsoo is not and will never be a morning person simply because he's a lazy ass piece of shit in the morning. This morning wasn't so different. He woke up late,brushed his teeth,ate breakfast alone (thank God) and did everything in a sloth like pace. He knew he had something important to do that morning but he didn't know what exactly and pushed the thought out of his mind so he could watch his new favourite anime Yuri On Ice!!! Because it's totally cool to drool over Victor and curse Yuri's luck for having such a hot russian coach. When he opened his laptop,he was surprised by the endless number of sticky notes on the screen all with the same message telling him to get his ass to Areum's school early. It wasn't a nice way to remind a guy of something and he was so going to get her back for this. He threw on some dark grey sweatpants and the huge oversized black shirt he got from he who shall not be spoken of. If he was going to be her guardian for a day and be at school then it wouldn't hurt to have a little bit of fun embarrassing her in front of her peers

He got to the school fifteen minutes past ten but he could care less about being early to something as dumb as helping his bratty cousin.

"What are you wearing?",Areum asked angrily with her face turning red at the sight of him.

"Clothes",Kyungsoo shrugged stifling a small laugh. He'd have to commit that look of hers to memory cause taking a picture of her right now could lead to a broken phone and he loves his phone.

"You know what just try not to act how you look",she huffed before walking off and Kyungsoo silently laughed as he followed her. They walked to the teachers' room,but her geography teacher Mr. Choi wasn't there because he took leave to take care of his wife who gave birth the day before.

"So I guess my job here is done see ya",Kyungsoo smiled walking off towards the door but Areum having the advantage having longer legs because she just had to be taller than him,walked in front of him to block his path. "What are you doing?"

"You're not leaving here until you talk to someone on my behalf".

"Well,news flash there's no one to talk to stupid"

"Yes there is"

"And who might that be? Mr. Choi who is _your_ teacher is not here",he said stating the obvious.

"There's a substitute teacher pea brain",she sighed rubbing her temples.

Kyungsoo smiled at her even though all he wanted to do was strangle her so she could die and go to hell. He couldn't stop himself from grunting "Where's the substitute?"

"He's behind you",she gave a smile above his head which he presumed was for the substitute teacher she was talking about. And Kyungsoo made the best and worst mistake of his life when he turned around and saw the substitute teacher.

"Good morning Mr. Do,am Kris Wu and am Areum's substitute geography teacher. How may I help you today?". Kyungsoo wasn't sure if his tongue suddenly jumped out of his mouth or if all the years of singing his lungs out in the bathroom was finally catching up. He didn't want to do anything inappropriate like ogle and the incredibly tall handsome angel in front of him,no Kyungsoo is not a dumb hormonal teenager with no sense of control but damn the man is hot. Kyungsoo suddenly became very self concious,he regretted dressing the way he did. Teachers are not supposed to smoking model like hot,that's absurd and he knew at that moment that today is probably going to be the worst day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Krisoo feels didn't let me wait until the next chapter. Well till then bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

"So umm, Mr Do ,what you're saying is that you - "

"Areum"

"Right. Miss Areum is not satisfied with her grades in the test? " The (read : incredibly handsome ) teacher asked but before Kyungsoo's dead brain cells could conjure up an answer loud mouth Areum beat him to it.

"Even thinking about me getting a score like that is absurd. What am I even saying? It's just impossible", Areum spoke up, effectively waking Kyungsoo from his trance like state.

"Student - "

"Miss. Please refer to me as that instead".

"Okay, Miss Areum don't you have a class now? "

"No, all third year students are having a free period now". Kyungsoo had no words to explain how he felt about being in the same room with,what was his name again? That doesn't really matter right now because hot teacher's face is just too distracting, Kyungsoo's not so sure what his own name is. It's that bad and good at the same time. From his beautifully sculpted head to his intense eyebrows,high cheekbones and tiny pink lips(there are a lot of things Do Kyungsoo could do with those lips). His baby blue button up shirt makes his broad chest and wide shoulders stand out and if not for the damn table Kyungsoo would be able to ogle those long beautiful legs, maybe if he stretched out a bit more then he'd be able to feel them with his socks clad feet. No that would be wrong and probably creepy, scratch that it'd definitely be creepy. 'Alright Do Kyungsoo get your shit together,you're here to help your brat of a cousin so she'd get off your back it shouldn't be so hard talking to another human being who's unnaturally attractive, Jongdae does it all the time when he talks to you' Kyungsoo gave himself a little pep talk in his head before he tuned into the conversation again.

"You're not even my teacher so how would you know? " Areum lashed out with her voice going a bit higher in pitch and in other words she's angry and close to loosing it.

"Go to class Areum, I'll handle the rest" Kyungsoo said in a way he hoped was cool, gentle and assuring, not because he cared about Areum, hell no it's far from that, its more or more because he wants to impress Mr handsome.

"No" Areum said resolutely even crossing her hands to prove how she's being stubborn(as usual) and standing her ground and Kyungsoo was like tbh tired of this shit and drama with the teenager

"Fine you can stay but Mr Choi please don't do anything about her score in the test it would seem our Areum here is just going through a phase,you know the normal rebellion thing with teenagers these days" Kyungsoo played it cool showing off his signature heart shaped smile, he'd smirk but Jongdae once laughed at him and called him the lunatic from a poorly produced thriller movie when he tried smirking. He hasn't tried it again not because he trusts Kim Jongdae's judgement because he has a crush on fucking Kim Junmyeon of all people, but because smirking is not his thing and strains his face muscles in a weird way.

"Well I appreciate your understanding Mr Do although I will try to review her answers in the test so we don't have a situation like this again.And am Mr Wu not Choi", Handsome teacher - Mr Wu said in a neutral tone that gave Kyungsoo the metaphorical butterflies in his, was it stomach or tummy? whatever but then Kyungsoo backtracked to the part about not meeting again and his heart broke like fine china let down from like fifty feet. It would be sad if he only gets to see him once, such a rare specimen should be loved and adored in every passing minute, he has to come up with a way to meet Mr Wu again, in like twenty-four hours if he wants to live but then again there's the daughter of Satan who vowed to frustrate poor Kyungsoo to hell and back

"You're kidding me right? Don't tell me that's all you're going to do",Areum asked with an ugly scowl on her face and if Kyungsoo could he would just love to take a picture of that face it's so ugly he's sure his poor phone won't work if a picture of an ugly face like Areum's was stored in it or maybe he's just exaggerating things a bit." I expect you to do more than that ", she stood up and bowed before walking out of the tiny cubicle.

" Teenagers right? They're like weird these days right? ". On a normal day when Kyungsoo's brain functions well, he would not say something dumb like that. But today is not a normal day, no it's the day Kyungsoo fucks up in front of a handsome guy who's more than 180 centimetres tall and just oozing Do Kyungsoo's type.

"Umm I have class now Mr Do. So... "

"Right, sure but am Kyungsoo not Mr Do, that's my dad",Kyungsoo said while he scratched his left eyebrow a nervous habit he was sure he stopped a long time ago. "So I'll just go now " Kyungsoo brisk walked out of the staff room only to meet a faceful of angry teenager ready to crack his skull open and sell his brain for a gluten cheeseburger and a diet coke.

"What was the meaning of that? You literally did nothing for me",Areum was fuming but Kyungsoo could not be bothered about her. He had to think fast on how to get hot Mr Wu's digits."Am talking to you,earth to annoying cousin".

Not this again, Areum is just too much work. "Your mom and dad are coming to the manor today,make sure you come back early enough ",as Kyungsoo was about to leave Areum blocked his path.

"Wait,you can't leave yet you still owe me", Areum said with a pout which she probably thought was cute.

"What do you want?" Kyungsoo asked with a sigh. He didn't accept to help her because he cares but only because he would do whatever it takes to get the kid off his back.

"Help me talk Sehun into dating me again "Areum replied with a wicked smile on her tiny lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this on Saturday and am so sorry for the late update I think I'll update this every Saturday or Monday and am still in the process of writing it all again but am slow cause am tired and frustrated and I lack motivation   
> thanks for reading, please drop comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Kyungsoo is 26 and lives in Japan he's an only child and it kinda took me all day.


End file.
